criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Voices in the Wall
The Voices in the Wall is the second case to take place in Sleepy Hollows. It is also the eighth case to take place in Parinaita. Plot The team arrive at Huffel house to try and found the ripper but they found the dead body of Troy Crome duing the tour. They set to work trying to find the killer. Emily and the player filed Sam Gollally, Nick Crome and Alex Kindle as suspects because hearing some scary noises from the Poison tower. They went there and found the owner of the castle, Suzanna in the prison cell. They talk to her and she revealed something. They also filed Donna Westminster as a suspect. After finding everything they needed. They found out that the killer was Sam Gollally because he was hired by the Ripper of Time to kill members of the Crome family for "Sinning". The team asked how long he was on the earth and Sam laughed and said 750 years. At that minute. Nick and the rest of the Crome family came in and said their final goodbye and they dragged Sam down to where he belongs for countless years of murder and betrayal...Justice was served. After seeing that. The police station got a call from Lewis Looper Rochester, Archie's little brother, and they talked to him about what was going on. After they found a book. They were given a map. The map pin pointed a location in the castle. They went to the basement to found Archie, Who escaped many cases ago. He told them more about the Ripper of time and them told them that the ripper might be a family "Wanting blood". On the other side. The team talk to Alex who seemed scared for some reason. They ask him what was wrong and Alex told them that he found a dead body. He showed the team and they took the body to miss Hats. She told them that they needed to tell the mayor right away. When they did that however. Gordon didn't seem to not take anything in and he invited them to the next party. He said goodbye and told the chief everything. He was scared but told the team to rest. If they needed to get the ripper. They needed to get him in his own tricks... Summary Victim: * Troy Crome Murder Weapon: * Ghost Crystal Killer: * Sam Gollally Suspects Profile: * Eats Sweets * Is meant to be dead * Has a pet bird Appearance: * Works for the Castle * Is a male Profile: * Eats Sweets * Is meant to be dead * Has a pet bird Appearance: * Is a male Profile: * Eats Sweets * Is meant to be dead * Has a pet Bird Appearance: * Is a male Profile: * Eats sweets Appearance: * Works for the Castle Profile: * Eats Sweets * Has a pet bird Appearance: * Works for the Castle Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile * The killer Eats Sweet * The Killer is meant to be dead * The killer has a pet bird * The killer works for the castle * The killer is a male Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1: Scared of Nothing * Ask Sam Gollally for promission to look at the crime scene (No stars needed; Not filed as suspect) * Investigate castle Dining Hall (Clues: Victim's body, Old paper, Gun) * Examine Old Paper (Prereqisite: Investigate Castle Dining Hall; Result: Picture New Suspect: Sam Gollally) * Examine Gun (Prerequisite: Result: Painting; New Suspect: Sir Nick Crome) * Ask Sam Gollally about the murder (Prerequisite: Examine Old Paper; Victim filed: Troy Crome) * Ask Sir Nick Crime about the gun (Prerequisite: Examine Gun; New Crime Scene: Basement) * Investigate Basement (Clues: Strange Tube, Water Bucket) * Examine Water Bucket (Prerequisite: Investigate Basement: Result: Matchbox) * Examine Strang Tube (Result: Glowing Rod) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Sweets) * Analyse Glowing Rod (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is meant to be dead) * Analyse Matchbox (09:00:00; New Suspect: Alex Kiddle) * Ask Alex Kindle about the death (Prerequisite; Analyse Matchbox) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: Poisons and Ghosts * Investigate Poison Tower (Available after unlocking chapter 2; Clues: Posion Bottle, Chain) * Examine Posion bottle (Result: Paper; New Suspect: Suzanna Knight) * Examine Chain (Result: Dry bits) * Ask Suzanna Knight about her relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Posion Bottle; New Crime Scene: Basement wall; Profile updated: Suzanna eats sweets) * Investigate Basement Wall (Prerequisite: Suzanna Kay's Interrigation; Clues: Locked Door, Wooden Box, Picture) * Examine Locked Door (Result: Woman; New Suspect: Donna Westminister) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Ticket) * Examine Picture (Result: Murder) * Ask Donna what she was doing in the prison (Prerequisite: Examine Locked Door; Profile Updated: Donna eats sweets) * Ask Sir Nick about their murder (Prerequisite: Examine Picture; Profile updated: Sir Nick likes sweets and is meant to be dead) * Question Sam Gollally about the threating message (Prerequisite: Examine Wooden Box; Profile Updated: Sam likes sweets and is meant to be dead) * Analyse Dry bits (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer hads a pet bird; Profile Updated: Sir Nick has a pet bird) * Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: Helllllllllllllllllllllllo-lo-lo-o-o-o * Investigate Poison Room table (Available after unlocking chapter 3; Clues: Bloody Sword, Crystals and Phone) * Examine Phone (Result: Text Messages) * Examine Bloody Sword (Result: Blood) * Examine Crystals (Result: Strange stream) * Analyse Strange stream (09:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Ghost Crystals) * Ask Alex Kindle about why he had the murder weapon (Prerequisite: Analyse strange Stream; Profile updated: Alex eats Sweets, Is meant to be dead and has a pet bird) * Question Donna Westminster about her blood on the sword (Prerequisite: Examine Bloody Sword: Profile Updated Donna and Sam Gollally both have pet bird) * Ask Suzanna Knight about the text messages (Prerequisite: Examine Phone) * Investigate Open Bookcase (Clues: Broken Card, Basket) * Examine Broken Card (Result: Fixed card) * Examine Basket (Result: DVD of murders) * Analyse Fixed Card (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer works in the castle) * Analyse DVD of murder (09:00:00; Attributes: The killer is male) * Take care of the killer NOW! * Move onto Shadow of the Party (2/6) (No stars) Shadow of the Party: Castle of Darkness (2/6) * Talk to Lewis Looper Rochester (Available after unlocking Shadow of the Party (2/6)) * Investigate Poison Tower (Prerequisite: Lewis Looper Rochester's interrogation; Clue: Ripped book) * Examine Ripped book (prerequisite: Investigate Poison Tower; Result: Fixed Book) * Analyse Fixed Book (09:00:00) * Ask Lewis Looper Rochester about the book (Prerequisite: Analyse Fixed Book; Reward: Knight outfit) * Examine Map (Prerequisite: Lewis Looper Rochester's interrogation; Result: pinpoint) * Investigate Castle Basement (Prerequisite: Examine Map; Clue: Archie Looper Rochester) * Ask Archie Looper Rochester about the information he has (Prerequisite: Investigate Castle Basement; Reward: Burger) * Talk to Alex Kinder about the shadow (Available after unlocking Shadow of the Party (2/6)) * Investigate Castle Dining Room (Prerequisite: Alex Kindle's Interrogation; Clue: Cut up body) * Analyse Body (09:00:00) * Tell Gordon Fox about the Shadow (Prerequisite: Analyse Body; Reward: 20'000 Coins) * Move onto the next case (1 Star) Navigation Category:Cases of Parinaita Category:Sleepy Hollows